


forget everything (for a moment)

by blueshi



Series: you (my happiness) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Sub Yoon Jeonghan, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan is a Brat, because its not seventeen if jeonghan isnt annoying the shit out of joshua, but it could take place literally any time, im so glad thats a tag, ok this was supposed to take place after the twelve shadows episode, one day i'll get more members in there, or maybe not since this series is just porn, you know the one, your honour they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshi/pseuds/blueshi
Summary: "A bit of a brat today, weren't you?"Jeonghan laughs again and makes no attempt to deny it. Instead, he sits up, pulling Jisoo closer to him and moving to kiss him again. Surprise lances through him when Jisoo draws away, still smiling that lopsided smile and shaking his head."I think I need to teach you a lesson," says Jisoo.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: you (my happiness) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051190
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	forget everything (for a moment)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is the beginning of a slippery slope in which i write steadily more filthy and kink related works. part of a series of....jihan porn....but fine as a standalone.
> 
> prompted by user Yosuke_Chendra who wanted to see joshua getting revenge on jeonghan for all the teasing and i was like. yes. absolutely. jeonghan is a little shit and i love him and joshua is so fed up but he loves him too.
> 
> anyway i made jeonghan cry sorry but it's ok he's ok. also if anyone has synonyms for 'ass' please let me know i am struggling i think i used it like 20 times in this fic
> 
> ++
> 
> title taken from all my love by seventeen

It's a lazy day, today. They go from sitting side-by-side on Jeonghan's bed to cuddling to kissing, slow and languid, and from there to slipping off clothes with practiced ease. Jisoo works Jeonghan open maddeningly slowly, but makes up for it with long, lingering kisses to his stomach, his hips, the inside of his thighs. Jeonghan curls his fingers through Jisoo's hair, tugging gently at the dark strands as Jisoo probes his fingers in deeper.

Jisoo is the first to break the silence.

"A bit of a brat today, weren’t you?"

His voice is low, quiet, an undercurrent of exasperation running through it and accompanied by a sheen of amusement. Jeonghan lets out a breathless laugh and lifts his eyes up to look into Jisoo's face. "Just teasing, Jisoo-yah."

Jeonghan's hole is open and leaking, waiting for Jisoo's cock, which is, at the moment, much more pressing than banter. He tries to rut into Jisoo, who has one knee between Jeonghan's thighs, but Jisoo pulls away abruptly and Jeonghan's hip buck against empty air. Jeonghan lets out a whine, but instead of a kiss, all he gets from Jisoo is hum of contemplation.

"Mm. Like teasing, do you?" Jisoo asks, a slight smile on his face – the uneven one that Jeonghan adores, the one where only half his mouth lifts upwards at the corners and turns his eyes bright and playful.

Jeonghan laughs again and makes no attempt to deny it. Instead, he sits up, pulling Jisoo closer to him and moving to kiss him again. Surprise lances through him when Jisoo draws away, still smiling that lopsided smile and shaking his head.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson," says Jisoo.

Jeonghan feels the corners of his mouth lifting. "Sure, whatever you say," he agrees. "Can it wait until later, though? I'm a little preoccupied right now."

The lazy air of the past hour is quickly dissipating. Jeonghan is starting to get restless, his arousal a persistent thought at the forefront of his mind. He can't stop himself from reaching down to close his fingers around his cock, already half-hard and stiffening in his grasp, and moves to flatten his other hand against Jisoo's chest.

Jisoo hums, looking contemplative. After a moment, he reaches down and pulls Jeonghan's hand away from himself, his grip not particularly tight but insistent nonetheless. Jeonghan shivers slightly as anticipation courses through him, expecting Jisoo to take over and _finally_ fuck him.

Instead, Jisoo shifts to sit at the edge of the bed. His feet are planted on the ground and his legs are slightly spread, and – it's a _sight_ , because Jisoo's toned body is on display, his eyes dark and glimmering, his hardness prominent between his muscled thighs, and it makes Jeonghan's arousal throb low in his stomach.

"Across my lap, baby," says Jisoo, his voice quiet but firm and authoritative. The sound goes straight to Jeonghan's cock; his mouth goes dry and his hardness twitches eagerly between his legs. He's a little perplexed by the request, but mostly amused. He obeys, not quite sure what Jisoo is planning but willing to play along, and settles himself down on Jisoo's thighs, straddling his hips.

"I said _across_ ," Jisoo says, nudging at the small of his back, which makes Jeonghan arch forwards in reflex, shuddering. When Jisoo's words register, Jeonghan can't think of anything to do but blink bemusedly up at him.

Jisoo nudges at Jeonghan again and Jeonghan lets himself go pliant as Jisoo rearranges him to his liking. He ends up on his stomach, his upper body on his bed and his hips over Jisoo's thighs, his legs extended out behind him and his ass on full display. It's an odd position, and he can't quite think what Jisoo has in mind for him. For the moment, though, he's satisfied enough to feel Jisoo's body, warm and hardened with muscle, beneath him.

"I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?" Jeonghan asks playfully. He props himself up on his elbows and cranes his neck around to look at Jisoo, grinning at him.

"I am."

The first smack makes Jeonghan jolt so violently that he nearly overbalances off Jisoo's lap. His eyes go wide and his mouth opens in shock. For a few seconds, he's speechless, unable to do anything but stare at Jisoo's face and unable to think about anything but the stinging pain in his ass. The pain fades quickly, but the shock lingers, clouding over his thoughts and snatching the words from his throat.

" _Jisoo_ ," he says, scandalized, once he's finally managed to find his voice again.

"I told you I'd teach you a lesson."

Jeonghan blinks twice, rapidly, shaking off the shock of the impact. He lets out a laugh that comes out a little odd, a little breathless, because, all right, maybe he's still a little taken aback. "All right, lesson learned," he says, trying to squirm off of Jisoo's lap so that he can kiss the curve of his lips and melt into the glint in Jisoo's eyes. "Fuck me already, will you?"

To his surprise, he finds himself restrained. Jisoo has his wrists pinned down to the bed with one hand, and the other is resting on Jeonghan's hip, the touch light but unmistakeably possessive. When Jeonghan looks up at him, his lips parted and his eyebrows drawn together in a silent question, Jisoo shakes his head.

"We're not done yet, baby."

Whatever witty retort Jeonghan had on the tip of his tongue dies away as Jisoo trails his hand from Jeonghan's hip to the swell of his ass. He keeps his hand there for a second, deliberately, Jeonghan thinks, because it makes his heart pound in his chest and his muscles go stiff with anticipation, his breathing very loud in the otherwise silent room.

Jisoo's hand comes down again, harder than the first time and with a resounding smack that echoes through Jeonghan's ears. Heat blooms across Jeonghan's ass and on his cheeks, his face burning, and he's too stunned for words – too stunned to do anything at all but stare back at Jisoo. His fingers twist into the sheets on his bed almost involuntarily, tangling themselves into the material.

"I think," Jisoo says musingly, his voice low and drawn out, his pauses between his words long and deliberate. "I've been letting you get away with too much lately."

By the third smack, the reality of the situation has set in. He's over Jisoo's lap, naked, his ass reddening under Jisoo's hand – being _spanked_ by Jisoo. There's something so intensely humiliating about lying vulnerable across Jisoo's lap, bared to him, but something deeply arousing all the same. Jisoo's muscled thighs are well-defined beneath him, his hardness pressing against Jeonghan's skin, and Jeonghan is completely, utterly at Jisoo's mercy.

Another smack, drawing a sharp inhale from Jeonghan. He clings to the sheets beneath his hands, bracing himself for the next, but he still gasps when the sound of Jisoo's hand on his skin resounds through the room again.

Jeonghan jolts when he feels Jisoo's hand again, but all Jisoo does is rub his skin in slow circles, which Jeonghan knows must be warm from the impact. Jisoo's touch is electric on his skin, sending sparks coursing through his body and making him shudder.

"Think you can handle more, baby?" Jisoo asks, his voice so low and smooth that it almost sounds like a purr.

"I –" Jeonghan swallows. His heart thuds frantically in his chest. He's flushed all over and burning with _want_. "Want you to fuck me, Jisoo."

"I'm not sure if you deserve it."

" _Please_ , Jisoo."

Jisoo lets out a low laugh and squeezes Jeonghan's ass with one hand. Jeonghan lets out an involuntary cry, his cock stiffening in response. "Now you remember your manners."

Jeonghan squirms on Jisoo's lap until he's looking back at Jisoo and Jisoo turns his head so that he's facing Jeonghan, who's still half-sprawled on the bed.

"What do I need to do to get you to fuck me?" Jeonghan asks, his voice pitching upwards into a petulant whine.

Jisoo smiles, his eyes dark and gleaming with amusement. He reaches out to touch Jeonghan's chin with two fingers, tilting it upwards. His touch is soft but demanding, a stark, _exhilarating_ difference from his usual easy indulgence.

"How many do you think you deserve?"

Maybe he shouldn't be aroused by this, but he _is_ – Jisoo's voice is a low hum, his every touch sharply possessive, his every movement assured and dominating in a way that Jeonghan knows is just for him, a thought that gives him a fierce satisfaction. He feels naughty, obscene, bent over with his hole stretched out and on display and being prompted to choose his own punishment.

"Ten?" He offers, a thrill thrumming through him.

Jisoo hums contemplatively. "We’ll make it fifteen."

Jisoo's been holding back, Jeonghan realizes suddenly. He's been teasing Jeonghan, playing with him, giving him the barest taste of what he has planned. When Jisoo's hand makes contact with his skin again, it's with a stinging slap that makes Jeonghan yelp and jerk upwards, his hands fisting into the sheets so tightly that they strain under his grip.

"Jisoo -"

He falters, sucking in a sharp breath as Jisoo rubs circles across his skin, making the sharp sting flare beneath his touch. In seconds, it fades, though there is still a persistent dull ache and a lingering heat to his skin.

"That hurt?"

Jeonghan opens his mouth to respond, torn between complaining and brushing it off, but his breath catches in his throat and he chokes down on his words when Jisoo lands two smacks in quick succession. His ass burns with the impact, a hot, throbbing pain that creeps up his skin and makes his entire body flush.

Jisoo's touch is electrifying. Every impact makes Jeonghan gasp; he's panting for breath now, his breaths coming rapid and uneven as he lies meekly over Jisoo's lap. He's feeling restless, sparks buzzing under his skin, every part of his body hot with pain, mortification, _desire_. He loses count of the number of times Jisoo's hand comes down on his skin, his thoughts reeling until all he registers is a fevered haze of pain and pleasure.

Jisoo lands another smack across his ass – and Jeonghan surprises even himself when a breathy moan escapes him. He bites at his lip so hard it hurts and his hips jerk downwards. He's hard, he's so fucking hard and he knows that Jisoo knows because he's spread over Jisoo’s lap with his cock pressed against Jisoo's thighs, firm and muscled and solid beneath him. He grinds down on Jisoo's lap desperately, searching for some friction, some desperate relief.

Jisoo's hand lands with a sharp _smack_ on the back of his thighs, ripping a high-pitched cry from Jeonghan's throat.

"Be good," Jisoo warns.

Jeonghan releases the sheets in his fists and curls his fingers back in them, wanting to squirm on Jisoo's lap but knowing that it'll earn him another smack. "I'm _trying_ ," he protests. His arousal is heavy and aching between his legs and makes thinking coherently an increasingly difficult task.

Both of Jisoo's hands trail across his skin. Jeonghan inhales sharply as Jisoo fondles his sensitive, still-twinging ass. Jisoo is casual, unhurried, and jarringly at odds with Jeonghan's tenseness, which only serves to make Jeonghan even more restless.

"Count the last five for me," Jisoo says.

Jeonghan cries out when Jisoo's hand makes impact with him again, pain radiating through his tender skin.

"I told you to count for me, baby,” Jisoo reminds him when Jeonghan doesn't say anything for a few seconds, focused on catching his breath.

"One," Jeonghan manages to gasp out, so tightly wound that he's quivering over Jisoo's lap, choking down on the whimpers that rise up in his throat.

Another jolt of searing pain. Jeonghan's given up any semblance of restraint; his breath is now coming out in harsh pants and he's no longer trying to hide it in the least.

"T – two," he stammers before Jisoo has to say anything, his tongue fumbling and clumsy in his mouth.

Jisoo is relentless. One arm keeps Jeonghan restrained to his lap, locking him in place even when he squirms and jerks at the impacts, and the other delivers stinging slaps with shocking force.

"Three –" Jeonghan chokes out after the next smack lands on the back of his thighs, which is immediately followed by another on the swell of his ass. "Four!"

Jeonghan's breath is coming in sobbing, shuddering gasps, his voice rising into a cry. He's absolutely wrecked, his bottom lip bitten raw, his entire body trembling and his erection pressing against Jisoo's body, so _unbelievably_ hard that it hurts.

The final smack cracks against his ass. It sends aftershocks rippling through his body, rolling over him in waves of agony and humiliation and arousal so intense that it takes his breath away. He nearly comes right then and there, but Jisoo has him restrained so that his hips can't do anything but jerk weakly against Jisoo's thighs.

" _Five!_ " Jeonghan wails, tears spilling over his cheeks that he didn't even know were there. "Jisoo, please, _please_ ," he begs, barely comprehensible because he's sobbing now, all self-control lost.

Jisoo's voice is quiet and gentle, but it's surface-level because the undercurrent of authority still runs through it. "Think you deserve it, angel?"

"Yes – Jisoo, _please_ –"

Jisoo pauses deliberately, drawing it out. Jeonghan lets out a whine of protest, squirming on Jisoo's lap, but it's cut off with a hiss of pain when his movement agitates the skin on his ass. A moment later, Jisoo's hands are on him, pulling him up onto the bed so that Jeonghan is on his knees, shaky and unsteady and clinging to Jisoo's biceps to stay balanced. Jisoo faces him, his gaze gleaming with something that looks like satisfaction as he takes Jeonghan firmly by the shoulders and turns him around. Jeonghan is on his hands and knees on the bed with Jisoo behind him, skimming his fingers down from Jeonghan's shoulders to follow the line of his spine, until he closes his hands around Jeonghan’s hips. He leaves Jeonghan's throbbing ass untouched, but even the faintest breeze makes the skin tingle.

Jisoo enters him without warning. Jeonghan's head snaps back, his back arching and a cry of surprise escaping him. For all that Jisoo took his time in preparing him, there is nothing slow or tantalizing about this. Jisoo fucks him roughly, the sound of skin against skin loud and obscene as his hips snap against Jeonghan's body. Jeonghan lets out a choked, broken moan – the tender skin on his ass and back of his thighs burns and each thrust sends an overwhelming wave of pained pleasure through him.

Jeonghan _screams_ when Jisoo hits the spot after so long. The sound tears through his throat and the sensation courses through his body. His hardness hangs heavy between his legs and he moves to grip it in his hand, frantic for some friction, but Jisoo clamps a fist over it before he can.

Jeonghan spasms, gasping, as the build-up to his release is abruptly cut off. He lets out a sharp, desperate wail of frustration, squirming in Jisoo's grasp and twisting around to plead with him with teary eyes.

Jisoo laughs, low and apparently pleased at the sight. "I'm not sure if you deserve to come."

Jeonghan chokes on a sob, tears streaking his face. Jisoo's eyes glint with mischief and dark playfulness, infuriatingly controlled and cool when Jeonghan feels as if he's been torn apart and thrown haphazardly back together, held together only by the laugh in Jisoo's voice and the possessiveness of his grip on Jeonghan's body. " _Jisoo_." His voice is as wrecked as he feels, rough and cracking and wavery. "Please, _please_."

Jisoo's thrusts slow and stop, drawing a wail from Jeonghan. They're still locked together, Jeonghan's hole still stretched around Jisoo but with nothing to alleviate Jeonghan's frantic need to come. Jisoo reaches out a hand and cups Jeonghan's face, brushing a thumb across the trail of tears on Jeonghan's cheek with a tenderness that's so at odds with the tight, restrictive pressure around Jeonghan's cock and the insistent, burning pain in his ass that it makes Jeonghan breathless.

"Maybe I won't let you," Jisoo muses. "Maybe I'll just leave you like this, all desperate…"

"Please," Jeonghan gasps out again. "I need to come, please, Jisoo," and the words are spilling from his mouth, barely thought before they trip off his tongue, driven by desperate need. "I need it, I need you, I'm sorry _I'm sorry_ , I'll be good, I'll be so good, I promise, I just –"

Jisoo nips at the skin on his shoulders, his free hand squeezing the hot, reddened flesh of Jeonghan's ass, and Jeonghan's voice breaks. He arches upwards, his head falling back, his mouth open in a shuddering moan, his cock throbbing insistently under Jisoo's vice-tight grip.

"Are you going to be good for me, angel?" Jisoo murmurs into his ear. "From now on?"

Jeonghan doesn't have to think at all before he says " _yes_ " and it comes out like a sob.

Jisoo loosens his hand around Jeonghan's cock and thrusts into him again. They've been together for so long that Jisoo knows Jeonghan's body inside and out, knows exactly the angle to thrust into him, the spot to aim for, the way to stroke Jeonghan's cock, bringing Jeonghan so quickly to his release that Jeonghan's mind barely has time to catch up with his body. Jeonghan wails Jisoo's name over and over again and it's Jisoo's name that he cries out when he finally, _finally_ comes.

The force of his orgasm is so powerful that it reverberates through his whole body. He barely even registers Jisoo spilling into him moments later, still focused on the wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him. He relinquishes hold of everything else until _Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo,_ is the only thought in his head, echoing through his ears and thoughts and heart.

Jeonghan loses any idea of himself for a few moments, lost in a daze of euphoria. When he comes to, he's slumped over on the bed, Jisoo a warm weight beside him, his fingers stroking through his hair in a rhythmic, familiar gesture. He feels fuzzy, his thoughts a little slow, which must show on his face because Jisoo lets out a quiet laugh.

"Feeling all right, angel?" He asks, the commanding edge gone from his tone. There's nothing but open, easy affection now, along with that mix of teasing humour that’s distinctly Jisoo.

Jeonghan mumbles something incomprehensible. Jisoo laughs, but his voice is tinged with concern when he speaks again.

"Did I hurt you? Angel, are you okay?"

Jeonghan shakes his head and reaches up to touch Jisoo's face. "'m fine," he assures him. Now that there's no real pressure against his ass, the pain is fading quickly. He might be sore tomorrow morning, but he doubts it'll last longer than a day or two. "Really. I'm okay." _You would never hurt me_ , he thinks fondly, though he can't help but be warmed by Jisoo's concern.

Jisoo lets out a breath of relief and he relaxes again. "Good. I was worried, for a second," he says, brushing his fingers across the drying tear tracks on Jeonghan's face. Jeonghan makes some wordless sound and shifts to rest his head on Jisoo's chest, listening to the rhythmic thump of his heart. Jisoo's left arm goes around him, his right hand still carding through his hair.

"I don’t know how you can be such a brat usually and be so sweet at the same time," Jisoo says. Jeonghan can't see his face, but he can hear the exasperated smile in his voice.

"It’s a talent."

"Mm. One you seem to reserve for me," Jisoo says dryly.

Jeonghan laughs and burrows in closer to Jisoo's body, tilting his head up to kiss his jawline. "It's because I love you," he says matter-of-factly.

"Thanks," Jisoo deadpans.

Jeonghan laughs again and pokes at Jisoo's cheek. Jisoo shakes his head, smiling, and kisses him firmly on the mouth. It's warm, unhurried, and Jeonghan can feel Jisoo's smile against his lips.

"I don’t know why I tolerate you," says Jisoo, once they draw away.

"Because you love me," Jeonghan says, just as certainly.

Jisoo tugs gently on Jeonghan's hair, making Jeonghan’s eyes close briefly in pleasure. "I do," Jisoo agrees. "Most of the time, anyway."

"I'm so much fun."

"That's one way of putting it, sure."

"I'm an _angel_."

Jisoo scoffs and amusement is clear in his voice. "You're not. You're such a brat. But I love you, anyway."

Jeonghan's lips twitch upwards into a smile even as his eyes flutter shut. Jisoo keeps stroking his hair, his touch gentle and tender and loving. Jeonghan falls asleep with his head on Jisoo's chest, to the sensation of Jisoo's fingers in his hair and his soft humming in his ears, content.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm vaguely obsessed with jeonghan trying desperately not to laugh at joshua doing whatever the fuck he was doing in the outro for the gym episode of gose and now i'm even more damn obsessed because their ridiculous little dance battle during their last performance?? fshaigohsaofja my last two fucking brain cells. anyway i'm torn between writing a multichapter jihan au and a multichapter jihancheol au because look i'm trash for jihan but also if there's a sexual orientation that involves cheol's 'annyeonghaseyo scoups imnida' then that's what i am.
> 
> hit me up on twitter @_blueshi where you can get absolutely zero (0) content because i have no idea how to use twitter


End file.
